I Made out With Your Boyfriend
by OnceUponaComatose
Summary: Bella tells Renesemee about her past with Jacob. Will Nessie put Jake in the dog house? Post BD, and maybe oneshot. Who knows? R &R please! lots of love, MOI


**I have a cofession to make. I am addicted to Flair on Facebook. Lol. Speaking of flair, I found one that said, "****Dear Renesmee, when engaged to your father, I mad out with your boyfriend. Love, Mm****" so I decided to write a one-shot about it. **

**BPOV**

**This was going to be embarassing, but Renesemee is always angry at me for being mean to Jake. I have to come clean.**

**It had been ten years since I had loved Jacob as a boyfriend, but it still felt weird thinking about it- how my daughter had wound up with him. Life is too complicated.**

**"Renesemee?" Here goes**

**She looked up from her book. "Yes, Momma?"**

**"Com're," I said, while doing the world famous finger sit-up with my index finger. Renesemee pu her book down, and she sat on my lap. She might be finished growing, but she was only 4'11. She never outgrew sitting on laps. "We need to talk about Jake." Renesemee stiffened. I laughed, but to calm her. "No, love, I need to tell you why I'm hostile towards your Jake." Jake was **_**her**_** Jake. He had been mine. **_**Had**_** been.**

**"I've known Jake since we were little. We made mud pies together in La Push.**

**"When I moved back to Forks, Billy gave my Grandpa Charlie his truck. It was my truck. **

**"I started getting friends at school, and your father was, well, I thought he was a jerk. All he did was stare at me like I had done something to him for no just reason. Sheesh. Any how, your father saved me from getting squashed Tyler's van. I saw that he had been on the other side of the parking lot, and then he was right beside me. I knew that he had saved me from the Van. He didn't think that I should know the truth. **

**"After six weeks of not talking to me, he started talking to me. He was really irritating me. He asked me if I knew waht he was, and I said that I had theories. Radio active spiders and Kryptonite were some. Ha. Then, one day at lunch he said that if he was going to hell, that he might as well do it thouoghly. **

**"One weekend, some other students and I went down into La Push. That's when I met Jake. Again. He said something about legends, and I wanted to know, so I flirted with him to get them outta him, and he told me," I said, shaking my head. I was foolish as a mortel.**

**"You did what?" Renesemee screamed.**

**That made me laugh. "Like I said, I was flirting. I just wanted to know same answers. 'Cause if your daddy wasn't gonna tell, I had to find out **_**somehow**_**, right?"**

**"Oh, yeah. Good point," Renesemee mumbled.**

**"I know you love him, Renesemee, but just let me finish, 'kay?"**

**She nodded.**

**"After that, I went to Port Angeles, and was almost raped. Once again, your father saved me. I told him that I knew what he was, and that I didn't care. **

**"A few days later, I found out that he had been watching me sleep since I'd moved there. **

**"Alice had insisted on having my 18th birthday party, but I didn't want to. It ended terribly. I cut my finger, amd your Uncle Jasper almost killed me. A few days later, your father told me that he didn't love me, and that they were leaving.**

**"Jake was there when I needed him. He was my sun when Edward was gone." If I could cry, I would be crying. Just thinking about it threatened to tear the hole wide open. I must've gone still, because Renesemee was calling my name.**

**"Momma! Momma, are you okay?" When I didn't answer, she called Edward. "Daddy! Momma's not talking!**

**RPOV**

**I sat and listened to Momma talk. I had heard bits and pices of Momma and Daddy's past. They never spoke of wehn Daddy left Momma, and now I know why.**

**Daddy came rushing in. "What's the matter?"**

**"She was talking about when you left, and she just froze up! Momma!" I was peeled off of my Momma's lap, and Daddy picked up Momma, and was cradling her like a baby. **

**"Bella, love, it's okay. It's okay," he whispered into her ear. Daddy started to hum Momma's lullaby. **

**All of a sudden she came to life. "Oh, Edward!" She cried. "I felt- I thought that-" she burst into tearless sobs. **

**"Shhhh. . . " was all Daddy murmured.**

**It had been an hour since that little episode, and Momma now sat on Daddy's lap. She picked up where she left off. **

**"Sorry, 'bout that, Renesemee. Touchy subject." She smiled apologetically. **

**"After I saved your father's retarded butt, we got along. I wanted to be changed after graduation, but Edward wouldn't let me. **

**"Blah, blah, blah. Fast forward to the weekend we fight off the newborns. Okay, so were laying there, and your father proposes to me. I say yes. Okay, now we're in the tent, the day of the fight. Your father is telling me his favorite nights with me. His favorite one was when I agreeed to marry him. **

**"Here's the thing, Renesemee. Your boyfriend loved me first. When he heard that I was engaged, it tore him apart. I didn't want him to fight, so I asked him to stay. He didn't want to so . . .**

**"To conclude this story; Dear Renesemee, when engaged to your father, I made out ith your boyfriend."**

**This could not be happenning! My Momma made out with my Jake, and here she was, smiling. **

**"What the **_**FUCK**_**?" The first cuss word to come out of my mouth.**

**Momma looked at Daddy, cracked up, and kissed him. **

**"Don't worry, love. She only makes out with her own species," Daddy soothed.**

**I heard a knock. It was Jake's knock. I flew the the door and threw it open. "You made out with Momma?"**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo? watcha think? Ik this is a one-shot, but if you review, and ask pretty please, I might just give you another chapter!!**


End file.
